User talk:Blaze fire12
Welcome! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message with a new section by using the " (subject of message) " at the bottom of my talk page. Don't forget to sign your post with the ~~~~! Thanks! [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire Category:Users 23:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Collection I have Thimble, Cannon ball, Snare Drum, and Tea Crate. I will see if I can find the items you need. No trade needed as I have finished all collections. Will let you know if I get any.Wildecoyote 19:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Have sent a request to some people I know who have different stuff to me. Will see what response is.Wildecoyote 19:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) images wanted Hi Andrew I noticed that a few of the pages catorgrised as images wanted actually don't appear to need any. Can I go thro the list and remove the ones that don't need any?Wildecoyote 23:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Goal images How do you tell the wiki that a particular image is the image for the goal (the little one with the I or II that pops up on the left part of your screen during the game), and to sub it in for the "No image" image? Jellyby 00:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : So, e.g., Tidying_Up,_Part_I_of_II.png ? or Tidying_Up,_Part_I_of_II-icon.png ? More help I just uploaded an image to the wrong place on Tidying Up, Part II of II. Can you please delete for me? Should be apparent which one it is... sorry. :( Jellyby 02:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Trading Post Hi Andrew Do you know anything about the Trading Post? Below is a post of my wall, but I can't find out anything about it. William needs a Trading Post Tile in order to complete a Trading PostWilliam is building a Trading Post in FrontierVille and needs your help. If you send free a Trading Post Tile, you'll get one too!Wildecoyote 22:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) collections Hi Andrew I don't have tgose items but I am checking all my sources to find them for you. Will just give them to you when I get them. Add me as neighborWildecoyote 22:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Andrew Not sure what I did wrong with the links, but thanks againWildecoyote 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hi Andrew Thanks for correcting my profile. It has been like it for a while. Sorry I didn't realise. Did you get my email?Wildecoyote 17:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucratship Hello, I'm not really active here anymore, and I was wondering if you'd like to be able to modify a user's rights through Special:Userrights. If so, then I'll give you that ability and remove it from myself. Thanks, Ajraddatz 04:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the need, but if you want to, go ahead. Ajraddatz 05:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Ajraddatz 14:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tricorne hat Hi Andrew Did you get the Tricorne Hat?Wildecoyote 00:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Add me and I'll send you one. I just traded 160 lnches for it :) but yours freeWildecoyote 00:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) SentWildecoyote 00:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I sent neighbor request. What other collection stuff you need? Will see what I can doWildecoyote 00:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Powder Horn Will see what I can doWildecoyote 01:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) A friend says she has one but she is a bit busy at the moment.Wildecoyote 01:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) SentWildecoyote 02:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I only need the items on my profile pageWildecoyote 02:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Homestead Expansion Hi Andrew I've added the latest homestead expansion goals. I'm not happy with how it looks. I think the 4 colums under that heading is good but my column spacing needs a bit of fixing. Not sure how to fix that so if you could have a look for me that'd be great. Sorry to be a painWildecoyote 03:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I think it looks ok. If the first column was closer to the left the last one might not look squashed. But it's fine with me. Thanks againWildecoyote 05:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bess, Hank, Fanny goal series Hi Andrew That's a good question. I would think they won't be around for ever as it's more of a valatine theme. But knowing Zynga anythings possible. I doing all three goals at the same time. Bit like a love triangle :) I haven't seen anything saying that there's a time limit or that they'll endWildecoyote 02:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Andrew Thanks for fixing my typoWildecoyote 06:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) silver needles page Hi Andrew Sorry to be a pain. I just made the silver needles page and changed the links in the above goal. Can you please check and advise me on any errors. Hopefully I got it right (this time). Thanks (I also asked Corielle)Wildecoyote 06:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) wiltered crops Hi Andrew Do you know how long it takes for crops to wilt?Wildecoyote 22:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the infoWildecoyote 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Bagdes Hi Andrew just checking to see if my list of badges is missing one?Wildecoyote 04:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Icon scripting Hey Andrew- I was wondering if you think a script to download the icons and make them available for everyone would be beneficial. I just got finished up making one for cityville (see my user page over there for the link) and thought I would try my hand at making one for frontierville. Looking at the info, the appropriate files can be downloaded using the xml data from http://assets.frontierville.zynga.com/ or http://assets.frontierville.zynga.com/production//xml/gameSettings.xml. I'll most likely go ahead and make a script (just for fun), but if you would find it beneficial, I will host a site to browse the images and post a link for a zip of all of them that can be refreshed nightly. Just let me know! Crazycaveman 04:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have set up a page to run the script on-demand for you (or anyone) to use; it is on my server. I also have a nightly refreshed zip file that can be accessed from my dropbox. My server isn't the most reliable (it's home-built and mostly just for playing around with), but the dropbox zip will always be available. The script should automatically pull the latest icons, no matter what the latest version is. I also set up a page in my profile (User:Crazycaveman/Icon script) that will have all the links and the entire script for people to use and look through. Hope this is useful! Crazycaveman 04:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Collections Hi Andrew, I have a tricorn hat, I could exchange for a bookstrap.Let me know if/how to do an exchange if you are interested. 03:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) DiNo Mygame 03:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Do you need any collection items?Wildecoyote 22:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *Syringe (Don't have) *Jackknife (sent) *12 Pink Roses (sent) *Heater, Formula, Cone of Shame, Vaccine (sent Vaccine) *Locket, Perfume, Heart Frame, Love Song (don't have any) *Any item from the Peppermint Collection (sent 2 of what I had spare) Sorry I couldn't help furtherWildecoyote 06:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you 2 of the Peppermint Gum you should now have the collection and also enough for the pox goal :) Glad to helpWildecoyote 07:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Are you still after the Romance Collection?Wildecoyote 21:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Currently only have Vaccine, will see what I can doWildecoyote 21:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. I almost finished all goals just on last one now, done all collections just have badges and leveling to do so I don't mind. Besides people help me so I pass it on PAY IF FORWARD is my thing also it gives a bit of a challabge as wellWildecoyote 21:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Just sent you formulaWildecoyote 08:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) new timed goal? Hi Andrew Have you seen the new timed goal - The Great TomatoWildecoyote 23:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Race? script info Hi Andrew Just wondering how do you hide text that you don't want to delete untill you want it again?Wildecoyote 07:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Other admins I have a question. I really would like to take an active part in developing this wiki, but there are certain other admins who just ruin my experience anytime I am here. This particular admin just seems to continually make comments and do things that are rude and petty. I can provide a lot of examples. Do I have any recourse when things like this happen? Do you realize that this other admin -- as much great work as she does keeping the pages up to date -- is driving people away from this site because they don't want to deal with her smart remarks? I can't seem to get Facebook Connect to work, but I'm JimBurnell. And I probably will be banned soon, so please feel free to email me at jimburnell@gmail.com if that happens. 17:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get your email. Are you sure you sent to jimburnell@gmail.com? collections Hi Andrew could you add the collection items you need to your page so I don't have to ask, then I could just look and see what I can help you with and not have to ask all the timeWildecoyote 02:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you what I couldWildecoyote 03:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just sent flower foodWildecoyote 22:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) goals etc Hi Andrew Was wondering if you know of any new releases etc coming up in the near future. Also when I get collection items you need will send. I was wondering if we could change the start of the Badges so it included the total number of badges. ie There is currently a total of 87 badges consisting of 24 categories .... etc (just a thought)Wildecoyote 03:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hank,Bess,Fanny Hi Andrew I was thinking the Hank and Bess, Hank and Fanny, and Fanny and Bess goals would look better and more acurate if they were listed across the page in 3 columns. What do you think? if you like the idea can I have a go at it?